


4 Months

by destielshipper_102, sydtatum1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Castiel, Comatose Castiel (Supernatural), Fake Marriage, Hospitalized Castiel (Supernatural), Hunting Accident?, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Winchester, This was a roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper_102/pseuds/destielshipper_102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtatum1/pseuds/sydtatum1
Summary: (Written as a roleplay)





	4 Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sydtatum1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtatum1/gifts).



> This was a Destiel roleplay done by me and my best friend, sydtatum1.
> 
> Syd is Dean.
> 
> I am Castiel.
> 
> This is also not complete and probably never will be as this was a roleplay we did through text and I typed it onto my computer. #SorryNotSorry

Cass looks up at Dean from his hospital bed. “Dean, I do not require to be here. I am an Angel of the Lord.” He frowns slightly.

“Cass, buddy,” Dean said, relief evident in his expression, “I’m glad you finally came to.” The brunette stood up from chair in the corner of the room, walking closer to actually touch Castiel. After resting a hand on his shoulder, Dean shot him a grin. “You’ve been out for awhile. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Cass tilts his head in confusion at Dean. “I was unconscious?” He asked. “The last thing remember is you running at me--though I do not know why. What happened Dean?”

Dean let out a breath, silently thanking Heaven that Cass didn’t remember everything that had happened to him. The man sat down on the creaky hospital bed, taking Castiel’s hand in his own. “Well, uhm, that was 4 months ago. Now, don’t freak out though....” Dean noticed his panic lacing his typical expression of confusion and saw his breathing become ragged. “Cass. Sam and I have been taking care of you. The doctors have done everything they can as well.”

Cass looks a little more confused and panicked. “Four months? How could I have been unconscious for four months?” Cass squeezes Dean’s hand. “Are you okay, Dean?” Cass glances over Dean’s body, making sure his charge was not injured.

“Cass,” Dean said quickly, clutching at his forearms, “I am fine. You,” he closed his eyes for a split second before reopening them and meeting the sky blue eyes he had missed every single day. “Cass. You’re not…”

Cass interrupts Dean, shakes his head and tries to sit up. “I’m fine, Dean. Where’s Sam?” He asked, worried about the youngest Winchester. “Is Sam okay?”

Dean ran a hand through his short brown hair. “Here’s the easiest way to explain it.” Dean leaned forward and touched his forehead to Castiel’s. He leaned in slowly and gave the blue-eyed man an easy, confident kiss that held a lot of emotion. It showed that this wasn’t the first time that the two had kissed. 

When Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel’s and kissed him, he moaned, but after a moment or two, he pushed Dean away. He tilts his head to the side in confusion. “Dean. Since when do we kiss? I am aware of what that implies, and we aren't, well we aren't that.”

Dean’s shoulders slumped in apparent defeat. He had hoped that Cass would remember. He spouted all that bullshit about being fine, but four months in a coma told Dean otherwise. “That’s the problem, sweetheart. You don’t remember us.”

Castiel grabs Dean’s hand and squeezes it. “I remember how I feel about you. How I’ve always felt about you.” He smiles and then the smile falters. “I just don’t ever remember you reciprocating those feelings. I’m sorry. "

For a moment, Dean had to bite back tears. There was no way he was going to cry in front of Cass, not when they were… well, just not like this. Luckily for him, some doctor chose that moment to come in.

“Mr. Winchester, I am excited to see you awake and well. I need to check your vitals and take a blood sample.” The man was thorough as he pulled out his flashlight and checked his eyes. “Your husband and brother-in-law have faithfully stayed by your side this whole time. I expect your memory loss is related to your injuries, but I have faith that it will return quickly with some… well…” He glanced at Dean, “prompting.” He said with a soft chuckle.

Castiel looked to Dean, confused. “Winchester? We’re married?” He glanced at the doctor. “Can you leave us alone for a few minutes? I want to talk to Dean alone.”

The doctor nods. “I was just about to leave anyway. I’m glad you’re feeling better, Castiel.” He leaves.

Dean held up a ring-clad left hand explaining. “Paperwork.” He shrugged his shoulders a bit. “People make assumptions as well. We’re not actually married.”

“Okay, but we are a couple.” Castiel nods to himself, willing himself to remember. He get teary-eyed when he can’t. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I don’t remember. I wish I could. Maybe if you tell me what happened to me, I’ll remember more.” Castiel pulls Dean to sit next to him. “Please. Tell me. What happened to me?”

Dean pulled his chair right next to the bed. “Buddy, if you don’t remember I don’t know that it’s my place to tell you.” He bit his lip overwhelmed by the possibility that Cass might not ever remember their time together. The nights they slept in companionable silence, the delicate brush of each other’s fingers while on a case, or even just going out on what was considered a Winchester date. 

“Dean. I want you on the bed with me. Maybe that will help.” Cass bit his lip. “I’ll never remember if you don’t tell me. I need help here. Please, Dean. Please.”

Dean sighed softly, but succumbed to Cass’ wishes, like always. He slid in besides the former angel, wrapping and arm loosely around his shoulders. “One thing,” he said pausing to clear his throat, “that surprised me about you is that you loved to cuddle.”

Cass smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek. “I was the cuddliest fledgling. If Gabriel were still alive, he’d tell you. I’d always run up to him, wrap my arms around his legs, and bury myself in the feathers of his wings.” Cass smiled at the happy memory. He laid his head against Dean’s shoulder. “I’m starting to remember this… Us…” He smiles. “You and I, we love each other very much. You’re my boyfriend.”

Dean buried his nose in Cass’ hair. It smelled glorious: like rain, aftershave and a hint of natural scent. Not the bad kind of body odor, but the kind that each person just naturally has, despite what scented things they might use. “Yeah, Cass. We do.”

Cass grins at Dean, his blue eyes wide open. "Our first kiss. It was after I almost died. I was dying. Crowley. He saved me. And then you kissed me."

Dean grinned and felt a flicker of hope. "Yes. You're right, but we haven't done much more than fondling. You wanted to wait until marriage for, uh, sex." The man blushed ever so slightly.

Castiel looks at Dean surprised. "We're getting married?" He turns his face away. "Dean. You need to tell me what happened to me. Why was I in a coma for 4 months?"


End file.
